


Spierfeld Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short, sometimes connected fics about Spierfeld. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.





	Spierfeld Collection

Summary: Bram is keeping one more secret from Simon.

“Is that…is that blood?”

Bram looked at his hand, wincing when he saw the dried blood. Damn it, he missed a spot.

“I fell.”

Simon squinted at his boyfriend, knowing that the other boy was lying to him. Bram had a tell, he could never meet Simon’s eyes when he was lying. They were his favourite feature of his boyfriend’s. Normally, he could never look away from them.

“You fell? And scraped that back of your hand?”

“Yes?”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that Bram.”

Bram fidgeted in his seat, reaching out for the Oreos that Simon had bought for their movie night. The smaller boy snatched them away, getting tired of his boyfriend’s avoidance.

“This has gone on long enough Bram! You’re constantly making excuses for being late or just not showing up to dates. You were an hour late tonight and all you said was that you fell sleep! I’m getting tired of it!”

Bram looked at his feet, too ashamed to look at his boyfriend. He’d been lying to Simon constantly. He hated it, but there was no other option. He looked up when he heard crying. Oh God, Simon was crying.

“If you want to break up with me, just do it. Stop dragging it out, it’s too painful Bram! I can’t deal with it. It’s too much!”

Bram rushed to from his seat, falling to his knees in front of his boyfriend. Simon was curled up in the corner of the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

Bram reached out, moving Simon’s hands away from his face, holding them in his own. He sighed, resting his forehead against Simon’s knees.

“I do not want to break up with you, trust me Simon. I love you. I just….I’m scared. If I tell you what I’m hiding, you could get hurt.”

He smiled as he felt one of Simon’s hands run through his hair. He loved it when Simon did that, it was the one thing that relaxed him instantly, turned him into a giant puddle in Simon’s arms.

“Tell me Bram, please.”

“Ok. Here goes. I have superpowers. I’m Kid Flash. I work with a team on a time travelling ship and we fight bad guys. I got hurt this afternoon, but I heal fast so you never see any wounds. I didn’t want to tell you because I’m afraid that the bad guys will start going after you and I won’t be enough to protect you.”

Simon’s hand had stopped moving, fingers entwined in Bram’s hair. Bram kept his face in Simon’s knees, afraid to look at his face, afraid of what he’d see. After a minute, Simon tugged Bram’s face up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Ok, that is a lot to take in. But I love you. And there is nothing that can stop me from loving you.”

Bram laughed, pulling Simon into a kiss, twirling him around. They broke apart, Bram pressing kisses all over Simon’s face.

“Thank you! God, you’re amazing sweetheart. How did I get this lucky?”

“We both got lucky. But now, Iron Man awaits. Hey, maybe you can get some tips.”

A/N My newest obsession. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments. They might take a while, but they will be done.


End file.
